Obi's Secret Desires
by darthsangels
Summary: Every since he met her, Obi-Wan had fallen deeply in love with the Queen Padme Amidala. But he could not have her because he knew it would make Anakin very VERY angry. But he cannot control his passion much longer. What's an Obi to do? PLEASE R and R
1. Default Chapter

Obi's Secret Desires

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Rating: 14A for extreme violence and very graphic discreptions.

Main Characters: Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan

Genre: Romance and Aghast

By: lightsavers

Summary: Every since he met her, Obi-Wan had fallen deeply in love with the Queen Padme Amidala. But he could not have her because he knew it would make Anakin very VERY angry. But he cannot control his passion much longer. What's an Obi to do?

* * *

**Chapter one**

Again she is with him. Sitting with him, talking with him. If only I could be him. No, Jedi do not feel this way. Must...push...all...thoughts...out...of...head...there she is again, she chances a look at me and sparkles are in her eyes. But he, he sees her looking at me, and his piercing stare locks into my own. He knows. And he doesn't like what he knows.

"STOP LOOKING AT US! GO AWAY! AAAAAAAH!" A young man jumped to his feet and ran over to and older looking man and started screaming at him.

"Anakin! ANAKIN! Why are you yelling at your master, Obi-Wan Kenobi? He has done...no harm," said a young girl who was sitting close by.

"HE WAS LOOKING AT YOU! NOW I MUST PUNISH HIM!" Anakin grabbed his lightsaber.

"Anakin. Settle down. This is not the ways of Jed--holy stardestroyer!" Obi quickly dodged the wrath of a green lightsaber. The girl, who was around Anakin's age, jumped up and grabbed the angry man's arm.

"Please, Anakin, please. Obi-Wan did not do anything." She pulled with all her strenght at his powerful force-driven bicep.

"You get off easy this time, master. But that's only because I don't want the lady to see your guts spilled out everywhere. C'mon, Padme," he said looking down at Mr.Kenobi who was picking himself off the ground, putting his arm around Padme's waist and walking away. Padme looked back and mouthed something that looked like 'sorry,' and something else.

"You'll regret all the anger you feel, Anakin! YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Obi-Wan screamed as Anakin Skywalker dragged away the only thing Obi-Wan could think about, and the only thing he ever wanted. The brunette beauty struggled with the unpatient Jedi but Anakin kept pulling her on.

"Stay here," Anakin said gruffly and through her on the ground. They were a little ways from Obi. Anakin started running towards Obi. Obi did not flinch. Anakin reached the Jedi and grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt.

"Stay away from her. Don't follow us. I know you want her, but she's mine, I tell you, MINE!"

"Anakin, I feel that she used to love you. But I also feel that her love for you is dimminishing. You hurt her."

"What do you know about, Padme? She doesn't love you!" Anakin thrust Obi-Wan down on the ground. "Stay away from us."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter two

__

She told me to meet her here. But she has not come yet. Suppose...suppose Anakin found out? Would he hurt her? If Padme got hurt I'd never forgive myself. If he hurt her, I'd, I'd kill him.

"Master Obi-Wan. So glad you could make it. I apologize for being late." Padme said just as she walked over to him. "I was...detained." Obi notice her pull down her sleeve as far is it would go. But he could also see a gash was running farther down her arm so she could not hide it.

"Padme! Are you hurt what happened?" Obi-Wan grabbed her arm. She pulled away from him.

"Oh nothing." Tears pricked her eyes. Obi could tell that that was nothing was the incorrect answer.

"I...I made him angry," she moaned.

"Jedi do not get angry."

"Jedi do not fall in love."

"Do you love him? Anakin that is?"

"Of course! He is my heart's desire. Why do you ask, Obi-Wan?"

"No reason. But why did you ask me here? And in the middle of the night?"

"Do you not know? And I thought you were a Jedi." And with that she kissed passionately. Obi's mind filled with thoughts of her brilliance. When, finally, Padme pulled away, Obi-Wan's mind turned from love to confusion.

"Padme...? What about Anakin...? Why, why, are you doing this?"

"Obi-Wan I've have watched you. And now my life has been fulfilled." Her hands dropped. "Anakin isn't here, is he? He doesn't need to know."

"OH YES HE DOES!" A shattering squeal shook the night. Padme and Obi looked up together.

"Anakin?"


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

"OBI-WAN KENOBI! MASTER! GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" Anakin screamed, even though he was only about 5 meters away from them.

"I am not your girl, Anakin Skywalker!" Padme screamed. Anakin walked over to Padme.

"You are when you have my brand on you!" He grabbed Padme's arm and pushed up her sleeve. Her arm was full of gashes, cuts, burns, and scars.

"Anakin? To a lady!" Obi yelled.

"_Anakin, to a lady? Oh, lookit me, I'm Obi-Wan, oh oh._" Anakin mocked. "That's why you were holding me back! You knew if I became a Jedi I would get Padme all to myself! Well, guess what? I am a Jedi and I do have Padme all to myself! And I'm not going to let anyone get in the way of that! I saw you. So now I must destroy you. And not just you, Master, but you too Padme! You betrayed my trust too many times now. It shows that my punishments are not working. But maybe THIS WILL!" Anakin's lightsaber was thrust towards Padme but Obi's lightsaber quickly blocked the assult.

"Good idea, Master. Let's make Padme watch me destroy you!"

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi started the lightsaber match of the century.

"Run, Padme! Run while you can!" Obi screamed in the mitst of their battle.

"I cannot leave you, Obi-Wan! I love you!"

"Ahhahahaaha! Well, I'm going to kill you both! Ahahahahaha!"

"RUN! AND NEVER LOOK BACK!" Obi screamed and quickly blocked the lightsabre coming at him.

"We will meet again," she screamed and started running. "G-good bye!" She ran and ran and ran. But she heard screaming. Blood-curling screams.

"How could I ever leave you, Ani? How could I ever leave you, Obi?" And as quickly as she had ran away, she ran back. What she saw made her blood run cold. Obi-Wan was hobbling away, clutching his shoulder. It was bleeding furiously. His whole arm had been lasered off! And to top it all off, Anakin had Obi's lightsaber!

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss.Padme. Ready to see you boyfriend die?" Anakin snarled.

"No! Obi!" Padme screamed.

"A-anak-k-kin. D-d-don't-t d-do i-tt."

"What are you moaning about, Master? Jedi do not feel pain." Anakin swished the lightsaber and Obi barely missed it. "What are you yelling about, Master? Jedi do not feel anger. " Again Obi just dodged the laser. "And what are you crying about, Master? Jedi do not feel _love._" With that, Anakin lunged at the weak Obi-Wan and with a flash the lightsaber severed Obi's leg from his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Obi screamed. He fell to the ground. But he was a Jedi and was still strong. He was still living.

"Now Padme, you will see your Jedi die," Anakin laughed. "I will enjoy being the death of you, Master. You know its quite funny. You have only one leg and one arm. So I guess your really ARE Obi-One! Hahahahah!" But whilst Anakin had been talking and bragging, Obi had hobbled up and hobbled away as fast as he could on his one leg into Padme's arms.

"Stay away from him, slime! How I could ever love you, I'll never know!" She helped Obi struggle along, but the going was slow, and Anakin, who was walking, was quickly gaining on them. Anakin grabbed Padme and tossed he on the ground where she bonked her head and could not get up. Her vision was blurry but she could tell what was going on.

"Master, Master, Master. What am I going to do with you? I know! How about kill you?"

"Anakin, no. A Jedi does not seek revenge!"

"Well, guess what, pops? This Jedi does!" Anakin, with both of his lightsabers, ascended upon poor, helpless Obi-Wan. Another death-driven scream pierced the night, as Obi's other arm plunked to the ground.

"He will not live long now."

Obi-Wan hopped to and fro, trying to dodge the lightsabers that were still being thrust at him.

"Padme! I cannot keep this up much longer! I, am, going, to, die."

"Don't think that way, Obi-Wan Kenobi! Don't think that way!"

"Oh, but if he thought about the consiquensives of his actions then maybe he wouldn't be in this predicament? Ever thought about that, Master?" Anakin hissed. "This battle has gone on long enough. I am getting no where with these lightsabers!" Anakin pulled back both of the sabers of light. "The only way to do something right is to not just use the Force but to use BRUTE FORCE!" Anakin jumped on Obi-Wan and with all his might bit of his last limb, his leg. Obi's torso fell to the ground with a harsh thump.

"Nothing is left of him but his torso and head!" Padme screamed struggling to right herself. Dawn was breaking and everything was more clear now.

"And the worse part is I'm still alive!" Obi said in a cheerful yet mournful tone.

"NOT FOR LONG, MASTER!" Anakin had drawn his lightsabers again and was bringing them full force down on Obi! But suddenly right before the lightsabers hit Obi, his arm stopped. Padme was holding Anakins arm!

"Do not touch him, Ani." But poor Padme was no match for the Jedi. With his evil Jedi powers, the Force lifted Padme off her feet and she skidded along the ground. Anakin's lightsabers were thrust through Obi-Wan's bloody body. Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!"

"Obi...is...dead?"

"That's right, stupid senator. And now it is your turn, my dove." Anakin started walking toward Padmae. Padme ran as fast as she could to her castle, but Anakin was fast approaching.

"Help!" she screamed. "Somebody help me!"

A guard heard her cries. "Somebody help the senator!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

People rushed out and tried to stop Jedi Anakin. But no one even could compare. Ten people and four bounty hunters rushed at him at once but no one lived. His lightsaber powers were too strong. Droids, humans, aliens, big and small, all tried defeating him but no avail. He kept chasing after Padme.

Padme was running as fast as she could and as far away from the town in Naboo for she knew if anyone got near Anakin, they would die a painful death. She reached the top of Mount Naboo, the highest peak in Naboo. There was no where else she could go. Padme fell to the ground.

"I have reached you," a deep voice said. Padme looked up into the face of her past love.

"Ani, little Ani. Please, don't hurt me." Her voice was small and silent tears ran down her face.

"Padme." Anakin grabbed her and held her close, able to kill her will one swish of his lightsaber.

"You said you loved me. You said you'd protect me from everything. Don't kill me Ani. Don't kill me."

Anakin shuddered and sank to his knees now in a fit of sobs. He dropped his lightsaber and covered his face with his hands. "I love you, I truly do, Padme."

Padme sank down too. She looked at his sad face. "I love you, Ani. Really. But I also loved Obi-Wan and you killed him. Now you must die."

"What? What ar---gurgle google goog..." Blood spat from Anakins mouth and Padme withdrew the lightsaber she had thrust through him. "Goodbye, Anakin."

Anakin dropped dead.

Padme stood up and shuddered and cried. Everyone she loved was dead. She looked out onto the town where she had lived. Anakin had destroyed it. Padme stifled sobs. There was nothing for her anymore. _Nothing._ She picked up the lightsaber.

Along with the end of the Great Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the Great Anakin Skywalker, there was the end of the Great Padme Naberrie, for she killed herself that day. Three great life's were lost that day. And that is the tale of love, vengeance, and hate, for others, or for yourselves.


End file.
